


Missing You

by Kittywu



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Happy Birthday Cindy !!, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Mostly Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-03
Updated: 2016-03-03
Packaged: 2018-05-24 12:04:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6153148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittywu/pseuds/Kittywu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five times Kuroo called Tsukishima, one time he didn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Missing You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tsukkiaf (haizukis)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/haizukis/gifts).



> For my favourite and most beautiful hedgehog shaped of raw minced meat, for one of my best friends, for an amazing and funny person. 
> 
> For Cindy. Happy Birthday <3

**i**

Tsukishima stared at the black screen of his phone. He had stared at it for about half an hour already. Of course, he could call Kuroo himself, but there were also tons of reasons why he couldn’t. One of those was the fact that it was already close to midnight, another the fact that he wasn’t sure if Kuroo would even want to talk to him. Right now and in general.

But then, there were the words ‘incoming call’ on his screen and he took the call without even checking who called.

“Hello?” The words nearly stuck to his throat.

“Hello, Tsukki. Were you sleeping already?” Even though he couldn’t see him, Tsukishima could imagine how Kuroo probably lay sprawled over his bed, how he was having a stupid smirk on his face.

His awfully pretty face.

“No, I was still doing some school work. Why are you calling?” He tried to get his voice to sound as sharp as usual, or at least calm, but no matter how hard he tried, he couldn’t.

Kuroo laughed on the other end of the line. “Nothing special, just wanted to hear your voice. So how’s the night in Miyagi?”

Tsukishima bit on his lip, tried not to smile like a lovesick teenager. Even though it was exactly what he was, a lovesick teenager. “The night is very quiet. How is the night in Tokyo?”

“Probably not as quiet as your night.”

There was silence, and Tsukishima wondered what he should reply. He tightened the grip around his phone.

“Hey, Tsukki?”

“Yes?”

“I love you.”  

**ii**

“Good morning, sweetheart,” Kuroo’s voice sounded cheerful and incredibly awake.

Tsukishima squinted at the alarm clock on his night stand. It was a Sunday morning, it wasn’t even 7 am. He wasn’t really sure why he had taken Kuroo’s call in the first place.

“Kuroo,” was all he managed to say. And even that was more a groan than his actual name. His voice was still thick with sleep.

“Did I wake you up?” There was no remorse in his voice. Just the sound of a grin.

“Yes. Why.”

He didn’t want to sound as grumpy as he did, but if Kuroo felt like interrupting his sleep, then Kuroo would have to live with the consequences.

“I missed you. That’s why.”

“Couldn’t you have missed me in two hours?”

“Oh, I miss you 24 hours a day. Do you have any plans for today?”

It should be forbidden to be as cheerful as him that early in the morning, Tsukishima thought and rolled onto his stomach. Let out a groan that got muffled by his pillow. Heard Kuroo giggle on the other end of the line.

“Is that a no?” he asked.

“My initial plans for today included sleeping for longer than 6.40,” he said, still muffled by his pillow.

“I’m sorry for disrupting that plan. I’m not sorry for disrupting your other plans though.”

“How are you going to disrupt my non-existent plans?”

“Because I’ll be in Miyagi in about one and a half hours.”

**iii**

“So, I’m watching this movie right now and it’s seriously terribly cute and I feel we need to watch it together next time we see each other.”

Tsukishima rolled his eyes, closed his book and let himself fall onto his bed. “Hello, Kuroo,” he said with a smile on his lips.

“Also, since we already established that you look very good in red, I’m convinced that you would look very good with a red bow in your hair.”

Sometimes all Tsukishima did was listen to Kuroo talk about something, Kuroo could do that for pretty long. It was nice, soothing. Made him feel warmth in his chest. Listening to Kuroo’s voice could relax all his muscles and it could make him forget all the annoying things that had happened and all his worries.

Sometimes he thought about how much nicer and how much more soothing it would be to listen to his rambles while their fingers were interlaced and he could feel the vibration of Kuroo’s voice on his chest.

“Where did you get that idea?”

“Because of that movie. The protagonist – she has a big red bow in her hair. You’d look cute like that. By the way, she has a black cat as a companion.”

“What exactly are you watching?”

“Kiki’s delivery service. I 50% started watching because of the cat.”

“Why doesn’t that surprise me at all?”

He heard Kuroo laugh on the other end and Tsukishima started to laugh himself.

“Because you know me well, my sweet shortcake.”

Sometimes he realised it out of nowhere, was hit by it like by a giant wave. How much he loved Kuroo. And how happy he made him.

**iv**

His bag was already packed and in front of the door and Tsukishima went to his room again to check one last time if he had everything.

And then the familiar buzzing in his pocket. He didn’t even have to check to know it was Kuroo who was calling.

“You are aware that I am about to head to the station right now?” he asked as he opened the door and checked if he had thought of taking his notes.

Actually, he wasn’t too convinced he would get a lot of studying done while he was at Kuroo’s place, but taking his things made him feel better. He was actually pretty sure he wouldn’t get anything done, because Kuroo was there and he had missed him.

There was also the fact that he preferred to have Kuroo play with his hair than looking at his chemistry notes. And the fact that Kuroo had something that immediately made him become the focus of Tsukishima’s attention as soon as he entered the room.

“But I just thought of you, so I thought I’d call. Am I disturbing right now?”

“No, it’s fine.”

“Hey, beautiful, do you know how much I love you?”

“How much?” He left his room again, made his way back to the door. He still had more than enough time to get to the station.

“If you counted all the stars in the sky, you wouldn’t even be close to how much I love you.”

After nearly two years, things like that still made Tsukishima blush like a schoolgirl. Had he ever stopped being a lovesick teenager?

“That was cheesy, even for your standards.” He covered his face with his hands, even though Kuroo couldn’t see him. “But I love you too.”

He took a deep breath. “Just as much.”

**v**

Tsukishima’s phone rang while he was doing the dishes. He looked up and grabbed a towel, dried his hands. Looked at the lit up screen that showed Kuroo’s name.

“Hey,” he said and clamped his phone between his cheek and shoulder.

“Hello, my love,” Kuroo said on the other end of the line.

“Why are you calling?” Tsukishima continued to wash the pan that he had been busy with before his phone had interrupted him.

“Nothing special, just wanted to hear your voice.”

Things like that, they made him smile, they made his heart flutter. Things like random kisses onto his cheek as he was brushing his teeth or a cup of tea placed in front of him while he was busy with work. Or a call out of nowhere just to hear his voice.

Tsukishima loved the way Kuroo loved him. And he loved that he got to feel that way every day now.

“What are you doing right now, moonshine?” Kuroo asked.

“Nothing special, just doing the dishes. When will you be home?”

“Maybe in an hour or something. I hope sooner. Depends on the traffic.”

He took the towel and dried the pan. He hadn’t seen Kuroo for a couple of days and it was already close to unbearable. He probably could live through another hour, but it was a mystery to him how he had survived a long distance relationship with him.

“I love you,” he said as he put the pan into a cupboard. “Make it sooner.”

“I love you too, sweetheart. I’ll be home as soon as I can.”

**extra**

Tsukishima looked at his phone.

He caught himself doing that a lot, it had become his worst habit. Waiting for Kuroo to call out of nowhere, to look at his phone like he could summon the call like that, it was probably more like a reflex.

Even now he still did it.

He should know better, he should know that Kuroo wouldn’t call.

Whenever he looked at his phone, at the black screen, at it quietly laying on the table, his chest started to ache. His whole body started to ache. He had to bite his lip to swallow down that feeling of grief and emptiness.

He would never get a call from Kuroo out of nowhere again. He wouldn’t hear him say that he was thinking of him, that he was missing him. And he would never hear him say ‘I love you’ again.

That day where Kuroo hadn’t come home, that day where his entire world had shattered right in front of his eyes. He hated to think of that even more.

He missed Kuroo. For years, he had thought he knew what missing him felt like, the terrible and consuming yearning, the nights where he had wished that he could curl up in Kuroo’s arms.

But missing him now, it was even worse. It was more than unbearable. It was a tight throat when he saw a black cat laying on a wall. It was a feeling of a heavy weight on his heart when he looked at Kuroo’s things in their apartment.

It was waiting for a call that would never come.

**Author's Note:**

> Haha, tbh I feel like Rain was a lot more painful than this & i feel a bit bad to have this as the next fic I published because of that but well. Y'all know I love death.
> 
> Btw, no, I don't just give my friends major character death like that. I ask if they want major character death beforehand.


End file.
